O anjo e a morte
by Brazinha
Summary: Um romance entre a morte e um anjoUniverso Alternativo.


**Avisos: contem yaoi(conteúdo Homossexual), se você não gosta, ou tem qualquer tipo de preconceito, não leia.**

**Autoras: Bra Briefs & may-chan.**

**Casal: Duo e Heero.**

**Sinopse: Um romance entre a morte e um anjo(Universo Alternativo).**

**Créditos:**

**Bra Briefs é Duo Maxwell(a morte) – e narração! **

**May-chan é Heero Yuy (o Anjo)**

A morte e o anjo. Duo acabara de chegar na terra, segurava uma foice, e tinha as roupas pretas. Ironicamente igual as dos padres. Ele apareceu num parque... Ao longe ele podia escutar os sussurros de um anjo da cidade prateada...Falando para a pessoa pedir por perdão...Mas infelizmente, ou felizmente para Lúcifer. Ele não Conseguira...Duo viera buscar a alma dela... E dar passagem para ela pro inferno. 

O anjo Heero tentava convencer um homem que tinha assassinado muitas pessoas, mas ele se recusava a pedir perdão, então o anjo vê um homem de roupas pretas o observando... Sabia o que ele ia fazer...Ia leva o mortal para o reino das sombras.

Duo ergueu a foice no ar... Aproximou-se devagar... Ele estava envolto por um capus negro, onde o rosto dele não podia ser visto, a menos que abaixasse... Ele se aproximou, disse algo ao homem... Só podia-se ver o sorriso dele, a foice de duo cortou o ar e atingiu o homem... Um portal se abriu ao inferno. E a alma foi guiada pelos ceifadores de grau menor "Parece que vc não teve sorte hoje, Heero Yuy... Primeira chave... e anjo da guarda divina..." Ele sorriu de novo... Mas não dava pra ver o rosto dele...Na verdade, Heero nunca havia visto a face da morte antes.. E passava pela cabeça do japonês... Se a morte não era uma espécie de mostro horrível.

Heero ficou curioso, sempre vira esse monstro com capus cobrindo-lhe a face. Mas deixou sua curiosidade de lado "Duo Maxwell você não se cansa de acabar com a vida de uma pessoa? Como você é cruel!" Disse isso com um tom de desprezo.

"Anjo da cidade prateada, permita-me dizer que este é o meu trabalho. Eu sou a morte.

E você deveria saber o que tenho de fazer... Estou destinado a levar as almas aos seus destinos... Assim como você está destinado a tentar faze-las irem para o paraíso..." A voz dele era bonita e profunda.. um toque de casualidade no que ele dizia...mas ele agia de uma forma estranhamente cortês

"Hnm..." - Heero não sabia porque Duo o tratava maneira tão cortês, ele era diferente por mais que matasse pessoas ele era de certa forma gentil, claro gentil nos modos como ele agia com elegância e calma.

Então ele fez um gesto, a foice dele desaparecera, como antes dele chegar ali... "Gostaria de beber alguma coisa? Ah, sim... Beber é um vicio, anjos não podem, mas você gostaria de um copo de água? Pelo menos para me acompanhar numa bebida...?" Heero podia ver aquele sorriso de novo.. um sorriso misterioso.

Heero não sabia mais como agia, ele com aquele ar misterioso... "sim... vamos aonde?"

Duo pode ver, Que nos olhos azuis tão puros, ainda se passava uma certa insegurança. Mas mesmo assim ele continuou... "Eu conheço um bar por aqui! Me acompanhe... - Ele andava Tranqüilamente...

Pegou um Táxi com o Anjo, as asas do anjo estavam camufladas por um poder divino... Os humanos não podiam olhar.

Foi então que chegaram num bar.

Havia algumas prostitutas por ali,e alguns homens nos sofás.

A morte olhou o anjo, achou divertida a cara que Heero fez, pediu uma garrafinha de água para o anjo, e um pouco de vinho pra ele.

Aquela cena era patética, Heero estava com uma cara muito engraçada, ele não conseguiu dizer nada, sabia que Duo iria aprontar isso, devia ter previsto tudo, mas tudo bem. Depois de se sentarem, Duo pediu as bebidas, enquanto isso, Heero ouviu os homens nos sofares gemendo e não pode evitar de olhar naquela direção.

Duo bebeu um pouco da bebida, e apoiou o queixo sobre a mão, seu rosto ainda era um mistério para Heero. "Você gosta do que vê? Isso se chama desejo carnal... Algo que os católicos, dizem ser algo pecaminoso, embora hoje em dia, seja a coisa mais natural do mundo... Me diga, anjo da cidade de prata... Você sente o desejo correndo em suas veias? Você quer provar como eles? O prazer carnal?" A morte sussurrou no ouvido do anjo. Ansiosa pela resposta do outro. Gostava de ver as reações do anjo.

Heero que estava vendo a cena, levou um susto quando ouviu a voz de Duo, mas se recuperou rapidamente, depois que ouviu a proposta de Duo, ficou sério. Seus lábios tão rijos... E sem expressão no rosto. "Não". Foi a única coisa que conseguia dizer a ele, ainda estava digerindo o que acabara de ouvir.

A morte deu um sorriso, como os vários que ele havia dado antes.

A única parte que Heero conseguia ver, eram os lábios bonitos dele. Ele deu de ombros, passando os dedos sobre os gelinhos da bebida. "Ah, sim... Eu deveria saber... Você sabia, Anjo...Que até os demônios tem mais sentimentos que vocês? Os demônios, eles desejam... Eles são quase como os humanos... Que você bem sabe...São mais amados por Ele, do que vocês". Ele sorriu de novo, e seu sorriu foi seguido de uma risada fria, mas ao mesmo tempo, divertida.

"Não, Morte. Nós não temos menos sentimentos que vocês. Nós amamos mais do que vocês. A verdade é que vocês não amam, vocês tem desejos carnais... só isso". Disse isso já ficando nervoso. Ouvia os gritos e gemidos naquele lugar horrível. Ficou quieto, ouvindo o que Duo falava.

A morte finalmente abaixou o capus, e Heero pode vislumbrar como ele era bonito. Uma beleza quase andrógena.

Ele tinha uma longa trança castanha, os olhos eram tão diferentes... Um violeta forte. Ele sorriu mais uma vez. Fazendo Heero sentir algo diferente de si. "Eu também amo, Capitão da guarda divina". Passou a mão na franja... "Por que um dia, eu fui como você.. Ele me mandou para o cargo de morte, e eu aceitei. Como você aceitou vir para a terra por Ele.

Heero não conseguiu falar nada, aquela beleza era divina! Que droga, ele parecia um bobo na frente da morte.

Heero terminou de tomar a água, e ficou dando uma olhada no lugar. Ele não conseguia entender como aquilo funcionava. Mas ficou calado, não queria parecer mais bobo do que já estava.

"Vamos sair daqui... Temos muito o que conversar pelo visto..." Duo se levantou e saiu andando com as mãos dentro dos bolsos. O olhar dele era vago pelo caminho. Ele andava sem medo, até atravessou a rua entre vários carros em velocidade. Foi quando Duo e Heero atingiram o parque. O começo de tudo aquilo Ele soltou algo que o Anjo jamais poderia imaginar na morte. Asas tão brancas quanto as dele. Se não mais!

Então a Morte falava a verdade, pensou Heero. Um dia, ele fora um anjo. Que a pedido Dele, virou a morte.

"Por que você quis ser a morte?" O anjo perguntou curioso.

"eu não preferi, Heero... Eu fui mandado... Mesmo que este ainda fosse um destino cruel... me ver longe Dele. Me ver longe da cidade prateada ou de meus irmãos... Foi um destino que me foi obrigado a abraçar..." Ele se sentou em um tronco, suas asas grandes ainda abertas, pairavam no ar. "Enfim... Como os humanos dizem... Eu não tive escolha".

"Eu sinto muito..Eu não queria..." Heero estava se sentindo um idiota por ter tocado num assunto que parecia tão delicado para Duo.

Duo soltou outro sorriso. "Já me acostumei com isso...Tive 2000 anos para me acostumar em estar na Terra, e levar as almas tanto para o inferno como para o paraíso. E como você, nunca O culpei por isso, Heero. Pena tenho eu, da missão que Ele deu a Michael... De ficar ao lado de Lúcifer, cuidado do inferno. Ah, sim... Isso sim deveria ser a maior desgraça, alem do meu destino fático".

Heero fez positivo com a cabeça, o que mais poderia dizer? Resolveu ficar quieto, antes que falasse qualquer besteira...

"Heero..." Ele virou, e encarou o anjo "Você não se lembra de mim? Ah sim... Como poderia se lembrar? Acho que Ele deveria pensar que não era algo que um anjo como você, poderia se lembrar.. Talvez isso lhe levasse para o mal caminho...

Mal caminho...He..." Ele soltou um sorriso irônico.

"Me lembrar do que?" – Perguntou o anjo confuso, não estava entendo onde Duo queria chegar.

"De mim...Do que passamos... Do que vivemos..." – Tocou o próprio peito. "Como eu disse, Heero... antes de ser a morte, Eu fui um anjo como você...Vivendo na cidade prateada...Você não se lembra? Do outro motivo de eu ter virado a morte?

"Não..." Ele não estava entendendo, que outro motivo ele teria para virar a morte?

"Heero... O outro motivo de eu ter virado a morte, foi porque eu me apaixonei por outro anjo..Um irmão...Por que eu, que não deveria amar como os humanos, amei. E esse anjo também me amava...Vivíamos juntos na cidade prateada...E então Ele viu que nosso amor, não era apenas fraternal...Como os outros anjos sentiam entre si..."

"Eu não me lembro...Eu...Toda vez que tento lembrar do meu passado, me vem um branco... e eu não me lembro de nada...Só sei que eu gostava muito de uma pessoa...Mas não lembro o que aconteceu com ela..." Disse Heero atropelando as palavras.

"Esta pessoa, Heero... que você amava, sou eu... Um anjo que foi mandado para ser a morte...Por amar...Por lhe corromper..." Ele encarou o chão, os olhos tristes. Cheios de uma melancolia... Já não usava mais a mascara irônica e sorridente da morte.

Heero ficou paralizado com as palavras de Duo "Você está faland a verdade?" Perguntou meio confuso, não sabia se Duo estava brincando ou não com ele.

Duo suspirou, sentindo a desconfiança de heero. Ele soltou um sorriso triste. "Eu posso correr...Eu posso me esconder, mas eu nunca minto..." – Aquele lema pareceu tão familiar para heero... Finalmente então, o anjo lembrou do tempo que passavam juntos... Conversando animadamente... E foi então, que quando trocaram o primeiro beijo...Ele sentenciou Duo a ser a morte. E apagara suas lembranças. Por que Duo era um anjo. E anjos não podiam ter esse amor entre si.

Heero Felizmente se lembrou de tudo. E ficou fitando sem saber o que fazer... Ele queria pedir perdão pelo o que fez... por amar... e Duo ser o único a ser punido... "Perdão Duo...Se eu soubesse...Perdão..."

_Duo se levantou, ambos eram da mesma altura, a morte pode olhar nos lindos olhos azuis cobalto, que ele nunca esquecera...Ele não pode se contentar...De todo aquele tempo que se passou, levar a mão ao rosto macio de Heero, acaricia-lhe a face " você não precisa pedir meu perdão..." ele encostou os lábios sobre os do anjo, e deu um beijo calido nele_

Heero aceitou o beijo com muita ternura ,amor e paixão, há quanto tempo sentia falta desse carinho desse amor q o deixava preenchido por dentro?

_Duo afastou os lábios para sorrir para ele.. Acariciou os lábios macios dele "Heero...Sempre iremos nos ver de novo... Por que você é o anjo da misericórdia...E eu sou a morte...E como a morte, eu estou em todos os lugares... É nosso dever nos encontrarmos... e nosso destino nos amarmos...Não importa o quão esse futuro seja difícil... você sempre estará em meu coração...como aquele...O único que a morte já amou._

_Owari..._

_E ae gente? Gostaram? Please! Deixem comentários_


End file.
